Asylum
by lalabear1231
Summary: Two girls are trapped in a hell insane asylum. One alive. One dead. But that won't stop her from telling her story. Tia came to the same asylum as Jordan 20 years ago. Her death, and the death of many others will be remembered. Will Tia help Jordan escape? Or will the dark, tormented souls of those who once roamed those very halls kill her and the doctor before she gets the chance?


C

_(Jordan Now)_

hapter 1:

(Jordan's POV)

I arrive at the hospital at around 10:00 am on Monday afternoon. Mother and father (my foster parents) open the door as the tears begin to fall from my eyes. Mother pulls me close to her chest and kisses the top of my head. I feel her tears fall and sobs rise in her chest. Father pries me away from her and cry out for her, but he continues to pull me away and I can no longer feel her on my fingertips. I'll miss mother. Father gives me a quick hug and abruptly leaves. I walk into the faded and chipped paint doors to a long hallway with wide doors at the end. I pick up my bag and begin down the hall examining the hall as I go. It's old, brick with odd stains covering some areas.

When I reach the grand doors, I open them hesitantly. Beyond the doors there were more doors, maybe cages. I walk down the hall with the sound of screams echoing from the doors. Tears begin to spill again and I'm stopped by a woman in all white. She grabs my bag and my arm, taking me through one of the doors.

When we get into the room it has brick white walls, one single light bulb hanging from a string in the middle of the room, and a single cot with no blankets or anything. The woman sets my bag under the cot and begins unzipping the back of my dress. I move away and she pulls me back forcefully. I start to hear silent sobs echoing in my ears, "You hear that...?"

"Ma'am these walls and doors are soundproof," she says strictly. Her voice is sharp and mean... It frightens me. Once I'm stripped she hands me a white hospital gown. I slide it on hesitantly and she ties my hands behind my back.

"I don't like being restrained," I say, tears building in my eyes yet again.

"For your own safety dear, please don't make me put tape over your mouth too," she says, almost too sweetly and we begin walking back to the hallway and to the staircase. We walk for about two stories and finally come to a big room with a couple wooden tables. She walks me to one of the tables and tells me to lay down on it. I do as I'm told and she unties my hands. I rub my wrist and a man comes into the room. He's wearing a large white lab coat and has shaggy brown hair. He looks about 40 or so, 6'2. He frightens me more than the woman. Oh his coat I can only make out small red stains. He walks over to the bed and examines my scarred wrists.

"My, my," he whispers to himself, " can you tell me why you do this dear?" I shrug my shoulders. His black eyes gaze into mine and I'm more frightened than before, "Nurse, please leave us. If I need you, I'll yell," He says, still staring at me. She leaves on command and I'm left alone with him. He walks over to one of the shelves and grabs a scalpel, "I just need a blood sample, try not to move," He says, raising the scalpel to my right forearm. He digs the rusted knife into my skin slowly and I scream in pain, "Nurse!" He shouts and she comes running in. After examining the situation she grabs leather straps and ties down my feet and arms, both to the table. The wood digs into me and I scream again. She shoves cloth into my mouth and the Doctor begins cutting again. He move the knife down my arm to my inner elbow. He repeats the process to the other arm.

When he's finished he takes a glass tube and runs the entrance up my arms to catch the falling blood. He corks the tube shut and labels it. He tells the nurse to leave yet again and walks over to me slowly. When he arrives the the side of the table he whispers in my ear, "I'm so sorry about that. Here," He kisses my arms and I let the tears spill more, " Don't cry, it'll be over soon," He then unties my arms, but keeps my legs tied. I can't move my arms, they're numb. He remove the cloth from my mouth and wipes up excess blood with it. He rubs the towel with the blood on his lips and I gasp. He kisses my forehead and I push him away, with the only strength I have.

"Are you resisting?" He says, darkly.

"I'm your patient... that was highly inappropriate..." I whisper.

"You're nothing but a girl whose parents got sick of, so now I'm all you have. Push me away again little bitch, see what happens," he holds my arms down forcefully and I scream loud at the pain. He grabs the scalpel again and hikes up my dress.

"Please, Doctor don't!" I cry and plead.

"You'd do best to shut up miss," He says darkly and carves into my thighs. I scream again in pain and beg for mercy, but it only makes his dig deeper. I sob silently when he's finished and he wipes up the blood with the same towel as before. He then hands me... a dress? The dress is lavender with two black buttons and a black belt. He tells me to put it on sternly and I do as told.

_(Tia Now)_

"You look lovely," He smiles at me, an evil smile. I hate him... The nurse enters and ties my hands behind my back again. She leads me to my room and closes the door behind me. I fall to my knees in front of the door and sob into my hands.

"You're not alone," I hear a soft voice in my ear. I lift my head immediately in alarm. Sitting on my cot was a girl... She was covered in stitches and blood. Blood dripped from her nose and eye. Her gray dress was splattered with blood and it dripped from her hand. Her cheeks were stitched to her mouth and eyes stitched stitched shut. She also had a scar on her left eye... Her hair was wavy and black, the top half was pinned back.

"Who... who are... HELP!" I shout and slam on my door. A nurse runs to my room, "That girl... she's all bloody! Help her!" I say to her, pointing at my bed. The nurse smirks and I look at the bed.. nothing, no one.

"Now come dear, the doctor will be happy to hear about your friend," She says, pulling me to the cot. I follow her... am I going crazy? She lays me down and pulls a shot out of her pocket. She tells me to stay still and inserts the shot into my side. I cry out in pain of the medicine coursing through my veins and my vision gets blurry. My head starts to spin. I'm falling and no one is catching me... Help is my last word before I fall asleep.

(Tia's POV)

The year is 1852 and my father took me to some _"clinic for the un-stable"_ As we drove up the unusually long driveway, I had seen the main building past some trees and it looked nearly new.

**But I had a bad feeling about this place.**

M

_(Tia Alive)_

y father was concerned about my state of mind. I had an unusual attraction to sharp objects. I never had any intention to self harm nor had I even done anything to myself. But my father didn't believe me.

One day he had seen a scratch across my right wrist from when I took care of a stray cat, it didn't like that idea like I had. A dog ran by as I was holding it and it freaked out and jump out of my arms, scratching one in the process.

My father pulled up to the front doors and we got out of the carriage, he went a grabbed my bags as I studied the building. It was a larger building. Three maybe four stories high off of the ground. There weren't many windows, and the one's that were there had bars wrapped in barbed wire on them. That was fairly odd considering this place _"took care of those who needed help."_ The yard was nice and tidy, but by the looks of the side entrance, no one tended for the rest of the property.

My father placed my bag down next to me and turn me towards him, looking me directly in the eye's. "they're going to help you, and in no time we can be together again" he said before kissing my forehead.

A single tear ran down my cheek and I smiled. The only reason I had agreed to come and stay here for the time being was because my father was worried to much. And to make him happy, I decided it wouldn't be that bad being here.

**But I was wrong...**

I walked into the building after telling my father that I would be back to see him. A woman walked up to me. She was fairly young, almost my age maybe(15)...

She picked up my bag and started walking away, so I followed her thinking she might show me around. She then walked up to a metal door and opened it, inside there was a single light hanging from a wire.

There were two cots in the room, but there was no one else in there. At the moment I should say.

She opened up my bag and started going through it, I figured that it was to make sure that I didn't bring anything to harm someone.

She then started taking my clothes off of my body and I stepped back from her. "Don't worry, we just need to get you into the selected outfit for all patients."

I sighed and took them off, she then handed me a gown and I placed it on. She then told me to follow her and I did.

We approached this large double-doors and she opened one. The room was very bright. Unlike the room we were just in.

"Here she is, Doctor. The newest, pathetic little girl with a concerned father" she said with a mocking expression. She shocked me by saying this.

The man smiled and looked at me. "please, come sit down here." he said pointing at a table. I sat down and he started observing my body and my features, I felt uneasy about that. But he was a doctor and I guess that it's normal for them to do that...

"nurse, can you please leave. If I need your assistance, I will call out for you." he said with a strange smile on his face. And she left on the spot.

He then had me lay down on the table and said he was _"checking my vitals" _But then he started to run his hand up my gown, I sat up as I felt his cold fingertips across my legs. "Now, now dear, don't worry." he said as he laid me back down.

I could feel my breathing get heavier and heavier. He then walked over to a shelf and picked up a scalpel and walked over to me. It was brand new and shiny, but not all things can be reserved like that.

He started cutting open my gown from the top to the bottom, I jumped back a little bit and he yelled for the nurse to come in the room. "strap her in, she's being disobedient at the moment."

So she did as she was told and left the room, the doctor looked at me with a grim look in his eye's. "If you don't do as you are told, then there will be a punishment, my dear."

He started cutting open the gown again and I got really nervous, he finished cutting it and pulled away the torn clothing from my body. I had nothing underneath so there I was, my bare body strapped down by a pedophile...

H

_(Elise Alive)_

e ran his cold fingertips across my stomach and I started to cry. "Oh my sweet, don't cry now. I'm here for you. Unlike your father. He left you here not even curious about what it is we do here. Now isn't that sad? But don't worry, I will be here to protect you." he whispered.

Hours passed by and he hadn't stopped playing with me like a doll. I knew I didn't like this place from the start and now I wanted to leave more then anything.

Once he was "done" he had the nurse bring me to my room after placing a new gown on my body.

I felt so upset, I had lost something someone should only loose when they had gotten married. But that didn't stop the Doctor.

Once they placed me in my room, I noticed it was sound proof. But there was a girl in there too. She was crying on one of the cots and I asked her what they did to her. She looked up at me with fear in her eye.

She appeared as a few years younger then I was. But she seemed like she had gone through much worse then I had just experience. I asked her what her name was and she softly whispered something. I could just barely make out what she said. "E-Elise.."

I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She jumped and started to cry even more. I then attempted to make her feel better, I'm don't not for sure but I think it worked a little bit. She sat up and I had seen cuts and scars across her body.

"was that from the Doctor" I asked her. She flinched at the sound of the word and I could tell without her saying anything else.

_It was._

__(Jordan's POV)

When I wake up, I'm in the same cot, in the same room, at the same place. My disappointment is clear. I was wishing this was all a dream... but of course, I'm wrong. I step out of bed and my barefoot touches the cold, concrete floor. I walk over to the window were I can barely see my reflection through the bares. My long, wavy, dark brown hair is slightly tangled and my cheeks are red from the tears of last night. My hazel eyes have grown bloodshot and I am still wearing the gown the Doctor had given me.

Although the recent events brought sorrow and pain, I can't help but think of the girl I saw yesterday. The sorrow in her face, her stitches, the blood, her scars... Her skin was white and lips blue. I wonder if she had this room.

I sat and pondered this for almost the whole morning. They gave me no breakfast, for it was part of my treatment. I don't know how long has passed, how long I've sat in here. Crying.. praying..

"Doctor's ready for ya'," A nurse says, opening the door and walking in with the same leather straps as yesterday. I don't fight, nor resist. I don't even look her in the eye. My eyes stay plastered to the ground. When we reach the bright room the Doctor is waiting. He has a mask on and slowly peels it away, revealing a terrifying smile as I walk in.

"Ah, Jordan! You made it through the first night," He says walking over to me and hugging me. He is cold. _**I hate him.**_ He tells me to lay on the wooden table once more and I obey, but with tears already forming in my eyes, "I'm just going to check your vitals," he says, going to get a scalpel.

All the sudden I see the girl I saw last night. She's strapped too this very table... The Doctor looks younger. He says he wants to check her vitals... Oh no... Poor girl... I don't want that! I begin to panic, jumping off of the table I try to make a run to the door. The nurse catches me and brings me back into the area. She straps me to that table again and the Doctor orders her to leave. I fight against my restraints.

"My dear, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to check your vitals," He says, brushing my hair out of my face.

"He lies..." I hear the girls voice. The lights begin to flicker, but the Doctor still begins to cut my dress. Like he did to her... Out of no where the table behind me flips over. The Doctor straightens in surprise and stops cutting my dress. My restraints aren't restraints anymore. I'm free. I attempt to run but he grabs me and pins me down to the table again, but with his hands.

"I don't know the shit you're trying to pull, but I know I will have my way. I always do. I'm all you have. Your parents didn't care. **I will be here to protect you**," He whispers in my ear, then I feel his fingers on my skin. They're cold... I can't let him. I'm too young.. Please...

"Please..." I whisper, my voice quivers.

"Stay quiet my sweet, it'll be over soon," he says and begins caressing me harshly... it hurts...

"No! Stop!" I hear the girl scream, but the Doctor doesn't stop.

"He can't see you," I whimper.

"Oh my dear, you really are fucked up," He laughs and hits my stomach. I cough loud and flinch.. it stings.. He's not gentle.. he hurts me... no... I try to say stop but, no words come out...

When he's done he unties me and hands me a new dress. Same colors. Same design. I take it and leave with the nurse after him telling me not to tell anyone. I nod lifelessly. Although he didn't fully take my virtue, he did violate me. When we get to the room I drop. In front of the nurse. Pass out, everything goes black. And the last thought I think is **I want to die. **

When I wake I'm in my cot and someone is caressing my hair, softly. I look up and see the girl. I am no longer afraid of her. I just want to know if she's okay...

"What's your name..?" I ask her.

"Tia..." She whispers. I can't help myself, I hug her. I don't understand why someone would be so cruel to a person. She hugs me back, hesitantly and I begin to cry. She's my only friend now... A dead girl... Who has been through what I am currently going through. I eventually fall asleep, with nightmares dancing in my head.

(Tia's POV)

I was so upset with the Doctor, I tried to forget what he had done to me that night and I try to sleep. But I am to worried about Elise, she seems so young and so terrified. I had a feeling that she was the only one that could help me with what is happening, and I was the only one who could help her in return.

I awake and there is a bright light peeking through the window, it was the sun. and it was the only thing giving me the feeling of being free. I hated it here.

I requested to see my father because I had missed him, but the news they gave me was the worst thing they could do to me. _He was dead_. A carriage crash had done it. All I remember is crying the rest of the day. Thankfully they didn't mess with me so I could sit there in my sorrow.

A while later they came in, they took Elise and left. As they shut the door I ran to it and started banging on it. "NO! DON'T DO THIS TO HER! BRING HER BACK!_ please_"

About an hour later they throw her in the room and she stumbles to the ground. I go and help her to her cot and place the only blanket over her. She had new blood stains across her gown and new cuts.

I can't help but hug her, as I do she cries into my shoulder for what seemed like the longest time. But the sun finally sets and she falls asleep in my arms, after what she's been through, she needs comfort.

I awaken the next day strapped to a gurney that is racing down the hall to the door with the double-doors. I start to cry as I seen how close we were getting, but then it turns before it enters the room I dreaded most.

All of the sudden I am being rolled down a ramp to another floor, and down another ramp. I look at who it is pushing the gurney, and it's some woman I do not recognize. All of the sudden we burst through the big doors that serve as the entrance and the sun blinds me.

We start rolling down the long driveway I had seen when I first got there, but at the end of it was many large strong men that stop us. He brings me back to my room and they take her away.  
I have reason to believe that they killed her.

As they throw me in the room, I look up and the Doctor is there, but Elise is not. I look away from him and he picks me up, caressing my face. I turn my head as a tear rolls down my face.

And yet again he violates me, leaving me there to cry and wish I had never gotten here.

A while later, Elise calmly walks into the room. I'm just glad to see her at this moment. They had taken her out of the room so the Doctor could have his way with me again.

I ask her what they did to her this time and she told me that they didn't do anything, that they just let her sit in a chair and was not messed with. I feel relived that she is fine.

_For now._

(Jordan's POV)_  
"I don't know the shit you're trying to pull, but I know I will have my way. I always do. I'm all you have. Your parents didn't care. __**I will be here to protect you.**__"_

_**I will be here to protect you.**_

I wake up screaming at the memory... Tia is no longer by my side but there's a weird chill in the air. I look outside and it's still night. The moon and stars and standing in the sky, staring down at me. Mocking me. But god, they are so beautiful. The night sky reminds me of Mother. She loved the night sky. I miss mother... My real mother. I still remember her lullaby..

_Constant as the stars above..._

_Always know that you are loved..._

_And my love shining in you..._

_Will help to make your dreams come true..._

_**Will help your dreams come true...**_

I sung it silently to myself, as the tears begin to fall I stop singing and fall back to the bed. I whisper my Mother's name and it taste sweet on my tongue. I haven't spoke of her in so long...

"You'll never leave. _Obey. __**Obey**_," I hear someone say. I think it's Tia immediately and stand up to look for her. She's no where... I start to get frightened. I turn towards the door and standing there is a girl... a young girl... Her hair is snow white and her skin matches. Her eyes are blank white and have blood pouring from each one, as for her nose and mouth. Blood drips from her arms and covers her gray gown... similar to Tia's color of dress. Her body is covered in cuts and slits. Small, yet deep.

She just stands and stares at me with her dead eyes. I'm put into a trance and an image pops into my head... Its of me... My eyes are blood red and I have blood dripping from every crevice on my face. My cheeks are stitched and my arms are too. I'm covered in blood and two deep gashes on my forearms... from the Doctor. I stare down at my arms and the wounds that bastard left. I begin to cry. I can't take this.

"Please make it stop!" I shout at the girl. She walks closer to me and places a bloody hand on my right cheek. She was so cold I jumped back, "Come be with me, I'll make your suffering stop. Come be with us," she says into my ear. I freeze... Is she going to kill me? I stand quickly and run to the door. It's usually locked, but for some reason now it's not...

I escape my room and continue running. Down the hall. But... the entrance doors... aren't there anymore...

(Tia's POV)

It was twenty years ago to this present day that she died, Elise. So much hope, love, and sorrow built up in one little girl. I died shortly after her, but that's aside the point. I still remember hearing her screams, instead of them taking her into another room, they killed her right in front of me.


End file.
